<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the things we do on sleepless nights by sasakiarisu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258066">the things we do on sleepless nights</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasakiarisu/pseuds/sasakiarisu'>sasakiarisu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A3! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Not Beta Read, aah forgive me please</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasakiarisu/pseuds/sasakiarisu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On a rare night that he can't sleep, Tsumugi comes over to Tasuku's side and shares his bed with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Takatoo Tasuku/Tsukioka Tsumugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the things we do on sleepless nights</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>          Tsumugi can't sleep.</p><p> </p><p>          It was already late at night and the surroundings have been quiet for a while. Most people in the dorms have gone to sleep already, but here he was, still wide awake until now. He has been lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling for hours yet sleep still doesn't consume him. He normally would've been out around this time, but tonight was different. This was one of those rare times that he's still up later than he should, just listening to the sounds around him. Right now, he can hear Tasuku's quiet breathing; soft, almost inaudible. His heartbeat goes erratic at that, wild and rapid, and it echoes in his head like the pattering of the rain against the windows. Tsumugi wonders if his best friend was still up like him, trying to catch a wink of sleep as well. He doesn't hear him murmuring something right now, and they have been friends for so long that he fully knows about Tasuku's habit of sleep talking. The leader wonders if his roommate knows he's still awake, wonders if the other hears him shifting positions, trying to rest comfortably. He wants to call out to him but he's hesitant. He doesn't want to disturb his friend and possibly wake him up if he's actually out by now.</p><p> </p><p>          He takes a look at Tasuku from the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Tasuku," he ends up calling out to him, turning on his side to see the other completely. The man remains lying flat on his back, eyes closed. "Are you still awake?"</p><p> </p><p>          There was no response from the other side.</p><p> </p><p>"Taa-chan?"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm still awake," the male replies. Tasuku looks over his side while the blue-haired guy clutches the pillow near him. "Aren't you supposed to be sleeping now?"</p><p> </p><p>         Tsumugi sighs at that while his best friend just watches him. He doesn't even know why he couldn't do so. Usually, he would just be like this if he's troubled with something. Right now, things are going smooth and fine, and there wasn't anything bothering him at all. Or at least that's what he's trying to tell himself. Lately, thoughts are lingering in his mind when they shouldn't. Thoughts that have resurfaced ever since they patched things up. Thoughts that he deems unlikely to happen, yet he can't shake out of his head. He can feel the organ in his chest clench at that, but he pays it no mind like how he's used doing. He's happy just by being able to fulfill the dream he shared with Tasuku. He's already happy being able to act with him and stand beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to come over here?" the guy quietly offers, and Tsumugi quickly shoots him a surprised glance.</p><p> </p><p>          As the thought gradually sinks in his brain, he feels his cheeks warm up. Memories from the past flood his head and he remembers the time when they were younger. Whenever Tsumgi can not sleep, Tasuku stays beside him and remains right there until they both finally doze off. The younger's presence was warm and it makes him feel comfortable and calm. It was something that they have gotten used to doing, at least before they separated ways. So with Tasuku offering him to come over to his side, all of those moments he thought he would never be able to experience again just flashed back in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it-- Is it just fine?" he asks, a little hesitant. When his roommate does not answer, the blue-haired male gets up from his bed. "I'll come over, then."</p><p> </p><p>       He climbs down the ladder and goes over to Tasuku's as the bigger man makes room for him. It was much more cramped and tighter now that he occupied the extra space, but he feels cozier in this set-up. He lies flat on his back, hands lying on his stomach, slightly blushing from the close proximity between the two of them. He moves a bit when Tasuku lies down as well and feels their shoulders bump against each other. His heart becomes even wilder inside his chest, drowning out the sound of his own breathing and his companion's quiet ones. He closes his eyes and just listens until his roommate's fingers intertwine themselves with his own. Tsumugi looks at Tasuku before he curls his fingers against the other's and indulges himself in the warmth it emanates. It seems surreal, how he's so close to the male like this right now when a year ago all he could do was to watch him from a distance. Like a dream too-good-to-be-true, but the roughness of the other's palm is telling him it's not. Tsumugi breathes out a small, voiceless sigh before he turns on his side, facing Tasuku.</p><p> </p><p>"I… I kind of missed this," the leader whispers, shutting his eyes close once more. A smile finds its way on his lips upon remembering many things. "It reminds me a lot when we were younger."</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, this does bring a lot of memories," his best friend also reminisces. He opens his eyes and sees him simpering a little, an arm behind his head. "I remember that one time in university, you were so nervous before a performance that you can't sleep well. You moved a lot and shifted position many times that I wasn't able to doze off before you did."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, I remember you waking up looking really tired and with dark circles around your eyes," he chuckles because he can still recall how the person-in-charge of the make-up complained about that. "Sorry for keeping you awake at that time."</p><p> </p><p>"It wasn't a really good memory."</p><p> </p><p>"I know," he giggles. Tasuku glares at him. "I'm sorry."</p><p> </p><p>          They stay like that for a little while until the other turns on his side as well, facing him. The heat rises up on his cheeks once more as his roommate inched even closer towards him. His heart that has already calmed down a little starts pacing fast once more. Tsumugi feels like he's about to combust with the sudden decrease of distance between them, feels his chest constrict from how their noses are almost touching. He asks himself if this is still normal, if being this close to each other is still within the boundaries of being best friends. He wonders if childhood friends hold hands like they do, lie near each other like this. Tsumugi questions himself so many times if it is common for best friends to do what he and Tasuku are doing, but he still doesn't have any answers until now. Lately, he's not even certain if what he has for his best friend are purely platonic feelings, because the other makes him feel <em>things</em> he never felt even in his past relationship. Even before when he was with his ex-girlfriend, thoughts about the other just pops in his head even if he tries to prevent thinking about him. Tasuku was so close to him that the line between friendship and <em>something else</em> is becoming blurry.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey <em>Tsumu,</em>" he calls Tsumugi by his childhood nickname, and he's already melting like ice cream on a sunny day. His cheeks grow warmer with each second passing by, and he hopes that the darkness can conceal the redness of his face right now.</p><p> </p><p>"W-What is it?" he stammers.</p><p> </p><p>"Can you come <em>closer</em>?" Tasuku's voice was hushed, gentler than how he usually speaks. He feels himself weaken at that.</p><p> </p><p>          Nevertheless, he inches closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>         As the space between them becomes almost nonexistent, Tasuku lets go of his hand and spoons him in his arm, wrapping the other around his waist. It totally leaves him breathless, his heart wilding out in his chest like a beast in a cage. It wasn't the first time that they have been in this proximity; they did this a lot back when they were young and innocent to understand how the world works. However, they weren't kids anymore, and things are much more different and complex now. Every little gesture, every simple action becomes something more, something deeper. That makes things complicated, too vague for him to comprehend. There are times that he just wants to ask about them and everything going on for them, but the question just remains on his tongue, unspoken. Tsumugi feels uncertain about everything, doesn't know if he should take a step a step forward or just stay still on where they are right now. However, he's afraid of losing the friendship he just regained, so he keeps mum about it and just lets things flow on their own.</p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, I can't sleep, too," the guy murmurs to him, resting his chin on the top of his head. The smaller man listens and his heart was beating loudly. His own heart throbs harder than before. "I'm not sure why."</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe… maybe you're worried about something?" he says, tone akin to one asking a question. It makes him curious if Tasuku was also musing about the same thoughts as his, if he was also asking himself about everything, and if it's the reason why he's still up like him. Although he doesn't want to entertain the idea so much, it keeps troubling his mind. "You usually stay this late when something is bugging you."</p><p> </p><p>"I guess some things have been bothering me recently, but I'm not sure how to address <em>them</em>," the other answers, and maybe Tsumugi is being delusional by thinking that his best friend was referring to them. He doesn't say anything, though, and just lets silence reign for a while. "I guess I'm just scared."</p><p> </p><p>"Of what?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"Losing things."</em> </p><p> </p><p>           The reply renders him silent.</p><p> </p><p>          The hammering of his heart becomes even more deafening upon hearing him say those words. The questions he wanted to ask to die on his tongue and nothing comes out of his mouth. His chest wants to explode, wants to burst out with all the emotions he's feeling at this moment. He knows Tasuku's feeling all too well, that scary feeling of losing someone so important. He has suffered that pain back when he was away from theater, away from him, so he knows. He knows how it eats at you each day that passes, knows how it haunts you even in your sleep. Tsumugi doesn't want to go through that anymore, and he doesn't want Tasuku to suffer that, too. So until he's finally ready to admit it to him, until the two of them are ready to take a step forward, he'll be contented with what they have now.</p><p> </p><p>           For now, he'll just let him know something important.</p><p> </p><p>"Taa-chan," he calls out to the other once more, voice quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I…" he trails off, takes a deep breath. He calms himself a bit before he continues speaking. "<em>I'll always be beside you</em>. I won't leave anymore."</p><p> </p><p>          The leader snuggles closer to his best friend, while Tasuku glances at him, a little wide-eyed. He feels him smile from the top of his head after a while.</p><p> </p><p>"I know," he says, ruffling his hair. Tsumugi smiles a little at that. "We should really go to sleep now. You sleep like a log and we have morning practice tomorrow."</p><p> </p><p>"Taa-chan…"</p><p> </p><p>"Good night, Tsumu," Tasuku mumbles to him.</p><p> </p><p>He looks up and smiles a bit more. "Good night, Taa-chan."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>aAh hello! this is the first time i ever wrote for this ship (and this fandom), and i hoped you guys liked it! i've been having tasutsumu brainrot recently (and a tasuku one, too. he seriously needs more love) and i ended up writing this one, lol. thank you for reading this, i really appreciate it. i would like to apologize if they were out-of-character and if i made errors, too. i'll do my best to write better in the future. i hope all of you are having a nice day! thanks again for reading~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>